1 Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control module, and, more particularly, relates to a control module having a gyroscope configured to prevent uncontrolled motion of a walk behind trowel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Walk behind trowels are generally known in the finishing of concrete surfaces. In particular, a walk behind trowel includes a rotor formed from a plurality of trowel blades that rest on the ground. The rotor is driven by a motor to provide a smooth, finished surface on the poured concrete. The motor is mounted on the frame or “cage” that overlies the rotor. The trowel is controlled by an operator via a handle extending several feet from the cage. Engine speed is controlled by a throttle located on the handle.
The walk behind trowel has several drawbacks. For instance, the rotating blades impose substantial backdrive torque on the cage that is normally counteracted by the grip of the operator to the handle of the trowel. This need for manual control presents a challenge during operation of the walk behind trowel. If the operator releases the handle, the torque can cause the trowel to spin undesirably.
Attempts to use a mechanical or electrical accelerometer to detect undesired or uncontrolled rotation of the trowel have been inadequate. Mechanical accelerometers did not react rapidly to an out of control spin. Electrical accelerometers did not provide assured sensitivity to an out of control spin. Specifically, the electrical accelerometers were too sensitive to noise levels associated with normal operation of the walk behind trowels to be effective, and typically shut down the engine prematurely.
In light of the foregoing, a walk behind trowel is desired that reacts rapidly and assuredly to prevent uncontrolled rotation of the trowel without excessive sensitivity to normal operational noise levels of the trowel.